


Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 2: Revenge on Ross)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Damsel in Distress, Dark, Erotica, Gen, Non-Consensual Bondage, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Nadine comes to Chloe and Sam's house preparing for yet another adventure with her new best friend and business partner. Little does she realize what's about to happen to her...
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer, Samuel Drake/Nadine Ross
Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 2: Revenge on Ross)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda of a last minute short story and maybe as soon as tonight, at least by tomorrow night I will resume myself going back and editing/partially rewriting my prior Uncharted bondage stories. All credit for this prompt idea comes from u/Ne1erDoWell on the DirtyWritingPrompts Sub-Reddit. I figured if its a "Revenge on the One Who Wronged You" cliche, why not make a non canon short story on Sam Drake wanting revenge for Libertalia against his mercenary frenemy in Nadine Ross. 
> 
> Update as of January 8th 2021-For some random reason, let's just say I've been inspired to redo this fic. What if instead of Sam getting revenge on Nadine himself (tbh as much of a dumbass as Sam is, I will admit him tying up Nadine himself is too far lol), he hires a "old friend" to do it? PS, this is now in AU territory if you know what I mean...but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised as well as intrigued on this choice of a "old friend". Stay tuned and it should be re-edited and done soon.

**Outside a bar in Havanna**

Sam Drake had resented Nadine Ross ever since their fight on the island of Libertalia during his race with his brother Nathan to the pirate treasure underneath the island. Even after being forced to work with her in helping his new girlfriend Chloe Frazer get her Tusk of Ganash in western India, he still couldn’t stand to be near her let alone work with her.

He wanted revenge but how could he get it without killing her and upsetting Chloe? Sam was desperate.

“Oh man…I really want to pull this off. Teach that bitch a lesson for messing with me and Nathan. I can’t believe I’m doing this but I don’t have a choice. Help me God…” Sam sighed before picking up his phone as he threw down his cigarette.

 _“Hola, el Sr. Alcazar esta disponible por casualidad…”_ Sam asked in his best Spanish sounding voice.

**Two Hours later-across town at Sam and Chloe’s house**

Nadine had shown up to the door of the couple’s house for yet another expedition, walking on the front door. She was in her usual blue t-shirt, brown khaki cargo pants, and brown hiking boots with her puffed ponytail shining about in the Cuban heat.

“Chloe? I’m gonna get supplies for our trip, _ja_?” she yelled but to no avail, not realizing that her friend was out and about.

“Damn. She and _idioot_ Sam must be out. Guess I’ll just watch TV until they get back,” she huffed as she walked in their front door into their living room.

She was about to sit down when she noticed several white coils of rope, a roll of gray duct tape, and a black leather gimp mask on their couch.

“What the living shit is this? Are they into what I think they’re into…,” she huffed as she picked up and as quickly placed down the rope, tape, and mask.

“ _Ja_ …. _vreemd_. I’m gonna go now…didn’t see a damn thing,” she sighed, slowly backing away from the couch and towards the exit.

Little did she know she was being watched as suddenly, a cloth with chloroform was placed over her mouth with a strong and firm grip.

“MMMMMPPPPHHHHH!!!” she screamed but to no avail as she struggled, bucking and kicking at her mysterious attacker before ultimately losing consciousness.

**30 minutes later**

Nadine slowly came to on the floor of the living room.

“…mmmmmMMMMPPPPHHHHH?” she muffled, realizing that she was tied up and stripped down to her white bra and panties.

She could barely breathe let alone see as she could feel what was likely the tape in between her lips and going around her head, stuffed in by some sort of nasty-tasting white foam. Covering up her head except her bare eyes was the gimp mask, which was now zipped shut by a padlock down at her already gagged mouth. She was tightly tied up with the numerous coils of rope tying her muscular arms behind her back as the rope dug into her ebony skin on her arms and wrists along with on her body as her breasts bounced up and down out of her bra. Several more coils of rope restrained her legs from her upper thighs down to her ankles. She also noticed that her socks and shoes were missing as her ebony feet were now exposed to her struggling.

Who could’ve done this to her?

“ _Hola,_ Miss Ross. I offer my most sincere apologies. Your rival insisted on “getting what you deserve…,” hissed the forty-something-year-old Panamanian crime lord Hector Alcazar as he pulled out his switchblade knife and walked up to the struggling ex-mercenary.

“MMMMPPPPHHHH!” Nadine muffled into him in anger, kicking back at him with her exposed feet.

“Oh, I’m so sorry sweetheart. Seems like your socks are missing. Do you by any chance…taste ‘em?” Alcazar laughed with his face having really aged since his actual time with Sam back in the Panamanian prison as his greyed hair and mustache glistened in the Cuban heat.

Nadine could only muffle a cough in disgust, realizing that this psychopathic crime lord had her dirty socks stuffed in her mouth behind her gag. She also now realized that this was a desperate ploy by Sam to get revenge on her. She was more pissed off than ever, but she knew Hector Alcazar was just as, if not more ruthless and psycho than some of her past employers.

“Nadine, your reputation shows itself. I respect you. It’s nothing personal. But the thing you and me both realize is that Samuel Drake makes promises he does not keep,” Hector explained, playing with his switchblade knife.

“Shut up a minute. I need to make a call…,” he hissed as he then got up and took out his phone.

“Samuel. I just wanted to let you know that favor…it is done,” Hector said.

Nadine really wanted to kick Sam’s ass and kill him right about now as she could only listen.

After a minute of somewhat calm back and forth, suddenly the Alcazar Nadine had heard of came out.

“Listen to me, Samuel. You keep selling me short. I’m not doing any more favors until you pay up…I’ll be forced to do something you don’t want me to do,” he hissed as he hung up.

Alcazar then walked back up to the struggling ex-mercenary.

“Listen, sweetheart. We need to get out of here before Samuel and his girlfriend show up. Let’s call it a “vacation,” he said as he then lifted her up over his shoulders and carried her out of the house.


End file.
